The Avengers Meet Percy
by forever-a-fanchic
Summary: What if the Avengers meet Percy during the alien invasion? How will they react. What will they think of him? After the fight with Gaia. Percy is still 16.
1. Captain America and Lieutenant America

Hi! This is my story. Hope you know I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, if I did I would be rolling around in happiness.

Another thing: My computer wont let me Write the way I want so this might come out looking kind of weird and hard to read.

...

Captain America's Pov:

* * *

When I first saw the kid he was helping civilians get out of the cross-fire and to a different part of the city where there wasn't as many aliens, falling buildings or anything else that could harm them. He was carrying an old man piggy-back style while holding a young baby girl in one hand and leading a young boy with the other hand.

The first thing I noticed about the kids physical appearance was he didn't look scared or even slightly panicked. His face was completely calm and controlled, like he was used to being in situations that could possibly end up with him severely injured or dead. his eyes looked like the ocean on a cloudy day, a mix of greens and blues. His hair looked like black ocean waves with a single strand a natural gray color. he was about average height with a build that once held a swimmers build but now looked as if it had been through trauma recently.

He gave the children to a crying women and set the old man down next to a old women, most likely the man's wife. He pointed towards the south part of the city (the part of the city that wasn't getting attacked to badly.) and started talking.

"Listen to me!" He yelled, authority seeping from is voice. " If you do as I say you might make it through this. Continue heading south until you find a safe place to hide! Protect the young and the old! Keep together and out of sight of the aliens! Go, if you find any other people who need help, help them. Don't leave anyone behind! Go now!"

A worried women came towards him. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

" I'm going to go help." He said. He looked away from the group of people and saw me.

"How are you supposed to help? Your a kid." A man shouted. People started to mumble their agreements.

He suddenly got the same look Tony got when he had a bad Idea. He grinned madly and turned back to the crowd of people. "I'm not just some kid. I'm known as Lieutenant America. Captain America is my dad. Now hurry! Before the aliens decide we're a threat. I can handle it from here!"

The people seemed to believe him and and ran to the safe zone. he turned around and looked towards me. his eyes widen slightly.

"Duck!" He began running towards me. My soldier instincts took over as I hit the ground. I looked up just in time to see him jumping over me. He quickly pulled out a sword and charged the alien head on. He dodged the rubble that the alien had thrown, which if I hadn't ducked like the kid told me to I would have been easily injured, and he went for a leg swipe with his sword. He missed but he didn't stop trying to attack it. After getting multiple hits in he finished it off with a thrust to the chest, the alien turned into golden dust.

"Hi, I'm Percy." He grinned as he held out his hand.

Grabbing it I quickly pulled myself up. "Captain America. Why did you lie to those people? Why did you tell them I was your... dad?"

Percy brushed himself off and looked around the city. "I told them what they wanted to hear. Those people wanted a hero, so I gave them one."

"I don't think I understand what your saying." And I didn't. How did he know what these people wanted?

Percy sighed running his hands through his hair, making it messier than it was. "They wanted somebody to take charge of the situation around them, to take the weight off their shoulders." He looked at me, his face filled with determination. "These people wanted something or someone to give them hope. They wanted a leader. So I gave them someone they could look to for help. Just like you did during the war. You were a beacon of hope then and your one now."

I looked at Percy with a new found respect. "You talk from experience?" I asked.

He turned a light shade of red. "Well no... not really." He began to walk away. "I'm going to... you know... go help save civilians. Good luck saving the world!"

"Hey wait!" I called after him hoping to get his entire name.

"There's an alien behind you." Percy yelled as he ran off.

I turned around before I realized it was a trick. I looked back towards Percy but he was already gone.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hi. This is my first story! I really hope you like it. Please review and or like it. Tell me what you think about it.  
If I get 6 reviews I'll update.


	2. Hulk and Hulk Jr

Hi! Thank you for all your reviews. (Although most of the just said "Update soon")

I own Percy Jackson and The Avengers in my own mind. So in reality I don't own them at all.

Thanks for the follows and the favorites! Virtual love for every one! 3

On with the story my lovelies!

This chapter is on Hulk. I'm going to give him a limited vocabulary, but everything else is going to be the same as anyone else's.

...

Hulk's P.O.V (though it might not seem it cause instead of putting 'I' I put 'Hulk')

Any alien that came close got smashed quickly. "HULK SMASH!"

Hulk looked around for more things to smash when he saw small human boy. Human boy was running around helping other human people get away.

"Hulk job help humans, not small human boy's!" Hulk looked down at the boy.

The small human boy looked at Hulk with a funny face. "Your one of the good guys? Cause you look like one of the bad guys."

"Hulk insulted! Hulk smash weak human boy!" Hulk raised his fist to hit him.

"Um...can Hulk smash weak human boy later and help smash alien thing over there?" Human boy said pointing at an alien coming towards Hulk.

"Hulk smash interrupting alien!" Hulk smashed alien till alien was no more. Hulk turned back to weak human boy.

The weak human boy was smashing other interrupting alien with a big pointy stick (sword). Weak human boy smashed lots of aliens with stick.

"You still going to smash me or are we cool?" Weak human boy looked at Hulk with funny face again.

"Hulk like you. You good at smashing."

"Ummmmmm... Thanks?"

Hulk grabbed weak human boy and put him on his shoulder. "Hulk and Hulk Jr. go smash things together!" Hulk Jr. grabs Hulk's hair attempting to stay on as Hulk starts to walk around.

"Who's Hulk Jr.?" Hulk Jr. asked.

"You Hulk Jr."

"...Oh. My real name is Percy."

"Hulk Jr. name not Percy. Hulk Jr. not lie o Hulk!"

Hulk Jr. mumbled under his breath. "I'm not lying." Hulk lets it go though.

"Hulk Jr. needs to wear purple."

"Purple?" Hulk Jr. asks.

"Hulk Jr. also needs to wear green."

Hulk Jr. makes face again and asks. "Why do I need to wear green and purple? What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

Hulk pats Hulk Jr. on the head. "Hulk like purple, Hulk green, Hulk Jr. must be purple and green to match Hulk!" Hulk says, "Hulk Jr. has to look like Hulk, so Hulk's friends know Hulk Jr. is with Hulk, then Hulk's friend won't attack Hulk Jr., Hulk's friends won't mistake Hulk Jr. as alien."

"That makes no sense."

"Hulk Jr. get it when Hulk Jr. not small anymore." Hulk says. "Hulk Jr, must help Hulk find alien to smash.

Hulk and Hulk Jr. look for more aliens for Hulk and Hulk Jr. to smash.

After looking for hours (Seconds really) Hulk Jr. finds big alien, too big alien for Hulk Jr. to help Hulk smash.

Hulk looks around for a place to put Hulk Jr., after finding one Hulk sets Hulk Jr. down, making him sit by pressing lightly on Hulk Jr.'s head.

"Hulk Jr. stay until Hulk get back." Hulk begins to make a wall of rubble around Hulk Jr. to make sure Hulk Jr. doesn't leave.

Hulk Jr. frowns and stands up. "But Hulk Jr.- I mean- I want to help!"

Hulk frowns and pushes Hulk Jr. down again. "No. Hulk Jr. stay until Hulk comes back for Hulk Jr.!"

Hulk Jr. stays sitting but puts his pouting face on. "Fine!"

Hulk pats Hulk Jr.'s head lightly. "Good Hulk Jr.!"

Hulk goes over to big alien and starts smashing big alien's head. Big alien won't fall to ground like other aliens. Big alien keeps trying to get to Hulk Jr.'s save spot. Hulk's vision starts to go red. "BIG ALIEN NOT GO TO HULK JR.! HULK SMASH BIG ALIEN FOR TRYING!" Hulk starts to beat big alien harder and harder, until big alien doesn't get up anymore.

Hulk goes back to Hulk Jr. and starts to make the wall of rubble taller. Hulk Jr. gets up and goes to the wall, it was to tall for Hulk Jr. to get out of.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Hulk Jr. yells, hitting the wall.

Hulk continues to make the wall taller. "Hulk not want Hulk Jr. hurt. Hulk make wall bigger so Hulk Jr. not leave and get hurt." Hulk finished making wall taller and turned to go smash more aliens.

After smashing Loud Man through wall, Hulk went to make sure Hulk Jr was still in rubble area. When Hulk goes to rubble area, Hulk finds it destroyed and Hulk Jr. gone.

Hulk sees red and starts to yell. 'WHERE Hulk Jr.!? Hulk smash Hulk Jr.'s takers!"

So Hulk starts smashing all aliens, looking for Hulk Jr.

...

Okay this chapter was really hard to write! I don't know how I got it done! Hulk was hard because he had a limited vocab. and I don't really know his character as well as I would have liked. I thought it would be funny if Hulk started to call Percy Hulk Jr. after Percy smashes a few aliens.

Don't hesitate to give flame or advice, something to make the story better.

==========Shout out to these fictioners:::::::::::

-person d: (Percy does as Percy wants!) : LOL (as my family would say) That's almost exactly what I thought as finished the chapter!"

-jimloberempt: (Great job u have a real talent): Stories usually end up better in my head, thanks!

-DigitallceBlock: (Annabeth would be totally helping him, love your story though!): I can't really do Annabeth's character yet. But I'm trying!

Who should the next chapter be about?

1\. Hawk-eye/Clint.

2\. Black Widow/Natasha.

3\. Iron-Man/ Tony.

/Thor.

5\. Loki?

Also if you have any other people who you want Percy to fight with/agains


	3. Katniss and Gale

Oh my gosh! Every one wanted Hawk-eye/ Clint. Almost nobody wanted anything else.  
I think I'm going to like this chapter lots and lots. Hope you like it as well.  
I don't own nothin!  
Enjoy the story!

Hawk-eye/Clint's P.O.V  
I know what was going to happen before it did. The kid had bee at the wrong spot at just the right moment. The billboard was falling fast, to fast for me to stop it.

The kid was watching it fall, unable to move. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I tried to look away but my body wouldn't respond. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a blur. It accelerated and with a final burst of speed, the figure smashed into the kid.  
As the dust began to settle I ran to the spot where the kid and figure had landed. "Hey!" I yelled, "Are you guys still alive?"  
"OH MY GOSH! YOUR SO COOL! YOU WERE REALLY FAST! ARE YOU THE FLASH? HOW DID YOU DO THAT YOU CAME OUT OF LIKE...NOWHERE!"  
I finally saw them and breathed a sigh of relief. They both seemed okay. The kid had a few scratches but he was to busy freaking out to notice them.  
I looked at the other person and realized he was I kid too. He was probably only a teenager around 14 to 16 years old and looking seriously red. He was obviously trying to make the kid stop talking and trying to answer all of his questions.  
"Ummm... Thanks...No I'm not. I actually saw what was happening and I knew I needed to help. So I did." the teenager was really struggling to answer everything without shutting the kid down. "You sound just like a friend I have, always asking questions. I'm Percy. What's your name?"  
"Alex." He said.  
"Well Alex, where are your parents?"  
Alex seemed to realize he didn't know where his parents where and began to sniffle.  
Percy seemed to realize this and looked around, his eyes skimmed over me and after deciding I wasn't one of the kid's parents, continued to look. His eyes rested on someone behind me. "Call me cray but I think those people over there are looking for a kid named Alex. Do you know one?"  
Alex looked over towards the people, squealing ran towards them. It turned out to be a happy ending for that kid.  
"Good job helping that kid." I said.  
Percy looked me up and down like he was trying to figure out what I was. "Who are you? Katniss?"  
"You sound like Tony." I grinned. "And why did you call me Katniss?"  
Percy pointed at my arm guard." Your arm guard. my friend Thalia wears one. She uses it to protect her arm from the string just in case it snaps." Percy pointed to my legs, thigh, and arms. " You have hidden daggers there, there, and there. You also have extra bow strings in your pocket there. Your purple shades keep the target lined up with your arrow. Plus you have a bow on your back." Percy stood there like it was seriously normal to notice hidden weapons.  
I was about to make a comeback when I noticed something. "You know how to shot a bow?"  
Percy frowned and looked behind him. " Holy Hephaestus! That's a lot of aliens."  
Grabbing Percy I dragged us up to a higher visual point. "Here." I gave Percy my extra bow.  
"Ummm. I don't-" Percy was holding the bow like it had a fatal disease.  
I huffed and forced Percy into the proper bow-men position. I observed Percy's stance and realized what was wrong with it. "You look like your trying to shoot from a boat. You keep adjusting your stance so it would rise and fall from the tides. You need to ground yourself like this." I showed Percy the way it needed to be done.  
After struggling to get Percy in the correct position and several failed attempts, I finally got him to shoot the bow.  
Percy did it perfectly. I grinned." Now." I said, "Do you want to help me kick some alien butt?"  
Percy grinned back, "Technically we're shooting alien butt."  
"Whatever. Bet I can get more than you can"  
"Your on Katniss!"  
Percy and I continued to fire arrows at the aliens.  
"You know, since I'm Katniss, does that make you Gale?"  
"Yeah whatever floats your boat Katniss. Alien to your left."  
"That's my right."  
"I'm dyslexic I can't tell the difference."  
"That doesn't make any since."  
"Duck." Percy said as he aimed his bow at me. I quickly ducked and Percy shot an arrow at the alien behind me.  
"Thanks."  
It continues like this for the next few hours, shooting any alien within shooting range.  
By the end of it both Percy and I were covered in sweat and, surprisingly, golden dust.  
I ruffled Percy's hair. "That was fun. You know your quite the hero. You got a hero complex or something?"  
Percy turned beet red. "Why does everyone say that?! I don't have a hero complex! I just see someone in trouble and I go help them."  
"That is seriously the definition of hero complex. And you, Gale, have it bad."  
"I do not!" He denied, giving me back my bow.  
"Nah. You can keep it."  
"Cool."  
"I have to go shoot more alien butt."  
"I'm going to go save some more civilians.'  
"Later Gale."  
Let the odds ever be in your favor Miss Everdeen."  
And with that Percy and I split ways. Going to go fight the good fight to save the world.

...

Okay well thats that.  
Give me a character you want in the next chapter.


	4. Black Widow and the Apprentice

It was a close call between Iron-Man and Black Widow. But Black Widow won by 3.  
Another thing. I haven't watched the Age of Ultron. I don't want any spoilers or anything like that.  
And if your going to give me hate give it to me the right way. Don't tell me something like "Flash isn't a marvel character."  
Yeah I know that, it was just something the kid said. DEAL WITH IT!

Okay enough ranting. Thank you for letting me do that.  
I don't on any ting! Not Percy nor De Avengers!

I don't know Black Widow's character very well, so this might end up weird. but an author can only try there best.  
Another thing, people keep telling me this:  
During AOU Black Widow isn't scared of Hulk. In the Avengers first movie though she's scared of him. I wondered why, but nobody could tell me. So I decided to make my own reason up.  
Giving credit where credit is do.  
To: Perssassycamphalfblood  
I used your idea thank you for it.

...  
Black Widow P.O.V.  
After fighting in and alien infested area I didn't really think there would be any people still there. So I wasn't expecting a cough behind me.  
"OW!" it was a teenage boy, he was holding his face with one hand and holding a bow in the other. He was glaring at me. "Why'd you kick me?"  
"Only an idiot would come into alien infested area and not expect to be attacked.  
The boy huffed and stood up. "You could just say," He mimicked my voice perfectly " 'Sorry I thought you were an alien so I decided to round-house kick you in the face. Please except my apology." He began to walk away slinging his bow across his shoulder.  
I suddenly realized something. I whipped my knife out and threw it at the boy. It nailed the boy's shirt, pinning him to the wall. I calmly walked over to him. He just stared at me before grinning. "One of my friends does this too." He frowned a little. "Actually a lot of my friends do it."  
"That bow doesn't belong to you."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Hawk-eye gave it to me. I helped him shoot down some aliens. Speaking of aliens there's one behind you." He unpinned himself from the wall, crouched down and kicked my legs out from under me. He aimed the knife and threw it expertly at the alien, nailing it in the head. He stood back up and offer me his hand. "I'm Percy by the way."  
I smacked his hand away and got up myself. I walked towards the dead alien and pulled my knife from its head. When I turned back towards Percy he was walking away from me. "Where do you think your going?" I asked him.  
He turned and gave me a crooked grin. "Well-"  
Suddenly the ground shook as something heavy fell behind me. I spun around and got in a fighting stance.  
"There Hulk Jr.! Hulk look for you!" Hulk stomped over me and walked over to Percy. Hulk lightly patted Percy's head and picked him up, holding him in his giant palm.  
"Hi Hulk." Percy said. "I told you my name is Percy not Hulk Jr."  
"Hulk Jr. funny!" Hulk laughed causing the ground to shake lightly. He stopped laughing and looked sternly at Percy. "Where Hulk Jr.'s takers?" Hulk turns to me and glares angrily. "Hulk smash Hulk Jr.'s taker." Hulk begins to come towards me. I begin to back away only to trip over a dead alien. Great attacked by Hulk twice, at least last time she didn't trip.  
"No! Ummmm... ahem." Percy looks from me to Hulk. "She saved me! Yeah! She like killed my takers. She was like die! Peow! peow! And they were like blah! and they died." Percy made finger guns as he described my fake heroics. "She then grabbed me and we ran off to go smash more aliens."  
Hulk bent down and showed me his teeth (he was trying to grin). "Hulk thank you for helping Hulk Jr.." Hulk held out the hand Percy was in. Percy stretched out his hand and motioned me to grab it. I grabbed it and Percy pulled me into Hulk's hand, then he climbed onto Hulk's shoulder. "Hulk Jr. good at smashing. You good smasher?"  
"No she's more of a shooter. Oh he big guy look what I got." Percy showed Hulk Clint's bow. "One of your friends gave it to me. We fought aliens together."  
\+ Hulk showed his teeth again. "Hulk Jr. have hero complex."  
I looked towards Percy who was searching the area for aliens or, for all I know about Percy already, looking for people in trouble. "I think so too. A very big hero complex."  
"Hey guys you hear that?" Percy asked tilting his head to the left side. "I think I hear people talking."  
"They not talking. They yell help." Hulk said looking in the direction of the calls. "Hulk Jr. want go help them?" Hulk asked turning his head to Percy.  
Percy had a look of determination on his face. "Those people need help. We have the power to help, so we take responsibility and we go help them. We have the strength, the brains, and the... well you got a kid with a hero complex. So let's go help." Percy pointed forwards. "ONWARD HULK."  
Hulk stomped over to the collapsed building. Percy looked around for the people. he stopped at an area filled with glass and bricks. "Here. The people are in the basement level, its covered by rubble." Percy looked at me and Hulk. "We have to help them."  
Hulk put me down. "You help."  
So everyone ended up helping unbury the basement part of the building. Percy opened the trapdoor revealing a large group of frighten people. He smiled sown at them. "It's okay. We're the good guys."  
Suddenly Hulk pushed both me and Percy into the basement. Percy landed in a crouched position only to dodge me. I landed in the same position Percy did. Percy went up to the ladder and looked up at Hulk. "Hulk what's wrong? Why'd you do that."  
Hulk looked down at us. "Big alien coming. Hulk not want Hulk Jr. and Miss Lady hurt. Stay here. Hulk come when alien smashed dead." Hulk closed the trapdoor. I could here him moving a large piece of the building back in on top of the trapdoor.  
The people looked really scared now. someone came up to Percy and pocked him in the chest. "This is your fault! We could have gotten out of here but that thing... that...that... MONSTER trapped us in here again."  
Percy no longer looked calm. "Excuse me?"  
The man wasn't smart enough to take a hint. "That MONSTER is a menace, a freak, and a-" He didn't get to finish.  
In less than a minute Percy had judo flipped the man onto the ground. Percy had the man's arm twisted behind him and kept him from getting up with a foot to his back. Percy had a glare worse than an interrogator in S.H.I.E.L.D. "That MONSTER, that FREAK, that MENACE, is my friend. I don't like people who insult my friends. They usually end up hurt." Percy got closer to the man's face. "Badly hurt." Percy let the man go and the man run back towards the other people. "Anyone else have a problem with Hulk?" nobody answered him. "Good."  
Percy went to a corner of the basement, swung the bow of his back, sat down, and put the bow in his lap. I walked over to him and sat next to him gently. "You went a little overboard." I told him. "You scared all these people." Percy looked up at all the people and noticed how they looked at him with terror in their eyes.  
He looked down again. "I didn't mean to. I just don't like it when people insult my friends. I just get really angry."  
"Loyal aren't you?" I asked.  
Percy looked at me. "Someone once said I would risk the world to save a friend." Percy pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "All my friends are at the camp we go to. I was coming here to visit my parents. But when I got here the city was being attacked. I figured my parents were in trouble. They weren't at the house. I don't know where they are. I went out searching for them only to start helping everyone who needed help. That's my story. What's yours? Might as well tell me, we're going to be down here a while."  
"I'm part of the Avengers Intuitive. They help save the world. I'm one of the three founders." I looked at Percy who didn't look surprised about it.  
"Is Hawk-eye one of the other founders?" Percy asked. "I wouldn't be surprised. Both you and him carry hidden weapons, only he carries knifes. You carry knifes and guns. You have them hidden on your upper thigh, lower thigh, ankle, waist, upper arms, and on your wrist. Are you guys spies or something?"  
I look at Percy. "You would make a good agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., ever think of becoming a agent?"  
Percy looked up. "I got a criminal record."  
"Why?"  
"I accidentally blew up my school. Most cops think I'm a terrorist."  
I thought for a few seconds on how to get around a criminal record and get into S.H.I.E.L.D. Then it hit me. "I could always take you in as an apprentice. People keep pressing Hawk-eye and me to get one. You could work under us and we could help you become a high-level agent pretty quick." I really meant it too. Percy seemed like a quick learner. Plus he was quick and balanced, if not slightly graceful. The idea of an apprentice never really seemed like a good idea until now. "It pays good money and you get cool code-names too."  
Percy seemed to think about it. "I wouldn't have to... you know...kill anybody would I?" he looked sick just thinking about it. "Cause other than that it sounds like fun."  
I shook my head, "That's for assassins. You'd be more like a spy. Sneaking it the bad guys house and stealing important files or saving kidnapping victims."  
"I really like helping people. Maybe I'll take you up on your offer. You know if we live and all."  
"I will gladly have you then." I was slowly beginning to understand why Hulk liked Percy. He was nice and didn't act high and mighty. He didn't boast about anything, not without down playing it sound.  
The ground shook at the battle above continued.  
"How old are you anyway."  
"I'm 16."  
I noticed Percy shifting. He seemed to do it a lot. "You ADHD?"  
Percy nodded. "ADHD and Dyslexic. ADHD helps with my reflexes, don't know why though."  
After that we sat in silence until it began to get uncomfortable. So instead of sitting in silence I told Percy about how all of it started. From Loki getting Hawk-eye and controlling his mind to the point were I first met him. Percy laughed when I told him that I thought he was an alien with a cold. After that ended I decided to try and teach Percy a little Russian. Percy learned what I told him quickly. When that got boring Percy told me stories about a boy who got of stealing lightning and all of the adventure the boy had because of it. The sounds of battle had stopped by then.  
The sound of moving filled the small space. The trapdoor was ripped of, showing Hulk's big sweaty face. "Hulk Jr. and Miss Lady Okay?"  
Percy grinned up at Hulk and ran to were the ladder is. "Yeah we're cool. You smash the alien?"  
Hulk bared his teeth. "Alien not hurt no one no more."  
Percy smiled crookedly again. "Cool." He turned to the rest of the people. "Okay everyone out." Evey one quickly followed his orders and got out of the basement. When ever one was out I got out and Percy followed, being the last one out. "I'm going to see these people to a safe place. You and Hulk can find more aliens to fight." Percy began to walk away.  
"How do you expect me to find you after this?" I asked.  
"Well my house is destroyed so I don't really know." Percy shrugged.  
I thought for a few seconds. "Meet me at Stark Towers we'll talk more there."  
"M'k see you there. Good luck saving the world from Reindeer Games."  
I watched Percy lead the group to the south side of the city. "I hope he gets there safety."  
Hulk put his large hand on my shoulder making me jump lightly. "Hulk Jr. good smasher. He be fine." I found it strange that he was trying to comfort me when he looked ready to cry.  
I watched Percy and the other people disappear behind a corner and sighed. "I hope so."

Done! Well that was a long chapter! (To me anyway)  
Hoped you like it. Review, follow, favorite. Vote for the next chapters avenger meet.


	5. Iron-Man and the un-nicknamed kid

HI! Iron-Man got alot of votes! So I'm doing him. I had a hard time figuring out what I wanted the crazy nickname to be, I don't think I did very well in picking it.  
I don't own The Avengers or Percy Jackson...sadly.  
If you end up following or favorite my stories please leave a review of your favorite part or something, I like reviews they make me happy and I'm more likely to write if I get them. So review and favorite/follow.  
==========Okay to you guys::::::::  
I LOVE YOU ALL!  
I have another story out called 'Sparrow' its a crossover of Percy Jackson and Young Justice.  
You can watch the Young Justice show on you-tube. Its about the partners of well known superheros. Batman: Robin. Green Arrow: Artemis. Martain Man-Hunter: Miss Martian. Aqua man: Aqua lad. Superman: Super boy. Flash: Kid-Flash

Iron-Man P.O.V  
I kept hearing Hulk call for someone, it was seriously getting annoying.  
"Is it just me or is Hulk yelling something about a Hulk Jr." I asked. "Cause I didn't think Banner had a secret lover to have kids with."  
"What are you going on about Tony?" Katniss (Hawk-eye really) asked over the com-links.  
"Do you not hear the Big Guy right now?" I laughed and started mimicking him. Hulk want Hulk Jr. back. He gone to long!"  
I quickly began to fly around the area Hulk was in. Hulk was lifting rubble up and slamming it back into the ground when he didn't find what he wanted. I slowly started looking for a mini Hulk. A small herd of aliens- wait - would it be a herd? Or would it be a flock? A gaggle? A pride, no that sounds like the characters from Lion King went evil. A hive? Or maybe a pod? An army is to big, so maybe a band? No sounds like I'm trying to make a boy band. You know what? Let's just call it a hoard. So a hoard of aliens seemed to be surrounding something.  
"Ooh-ooh. That seems much more interesting than a mini big guy." I zoomed in on it. "Jarvis! What is that down there?"  
"It seems to be a young male, around the age of 16, black hair, green eyes, height 5'8, weight 160 pounds-"  
"I didn't ask about his appearance, though that is helpful. What I meant to ask was what's going ON down there?"  
"Sir... it appears the boy is single handily destroying the aliens. He is using a bow, a knife, and at some points a sword."  
"How is that even possible? Is he like a ninja or something?"  
"Sir?"  
"What do you want Jarvis. I'm trying to imagine a ninja kid with a bow, knife and a sword battling a whole army without dieing."  
Well Sir." Jarvis tone held sarcasm in it, which was weird since I didn't program him with sarcasm. "The boy you seem to be imagining is flying towards you at this moment. Impact if 5...4...3...2..."  
I tried to swerve away from the boy, so my suit wouldn't get damaged, the boy on the other had other ideas. He grabbed my armored arm and swung onto my back landing on his feet with perfect balance. I of course was mad. "What are you doing?! Get of my suit."  
"Oh. Is there a person in here? I thought it was just a robot or something. I'm Percy who are you. Oh before you answer that." Percy leaned to the right as far as possible, because he did that we... well I avoided getting hit by a car. "Cool just like surfing. Only harder cause your riding a person instead of a board."  
"Excuse me!" I yelled at him. "Who told you you could ride on me? Do you know who I am?"  
"I really annoying man who doesn't know how to drive this or doesn't really care about watching where he's driving." Percy leaned to the left and we missed a building.  
"Stop trying to surf on me! I'm Tony stark, I can sue you and win."  
"And I could sue you and lose and I would still ride you like a surf board."  
"That's it I'm landing." I swerved quickly making the boy go down to his knees and clutch my armored shoulders tightly. I grinned at my accomplishment, thinking I had won round 1. Tony 1 Percy kid 0. As I began thinking about it I realized I needed to give the kid a nick-name. He seemed to think surfing was cool...  
I suddenly realized Jarvis was calling my name. "What you need buddy?"  
"Sir." Jarvis said quietly. "The boys blood pressure has increased and so has his heart rate, suggesting a fear of heights or falling. May I suggest slowing down and lowering us from our current height?" Hearing Jarvis tell me about the kid's fears made me feel sorry instantly. I began to lower us when another voice came into my ear.  
"Tony! I'm in need of back up. Black Widow can't get here and Cap's off line. Your the only person I can get right now."  
"Sorry Katniss can't help right now. I got a passenger who needs to get of quickly."  
Percy chose that moment to speak up. "Do you make a habit of talking to yourself?"  
"Is that Percy?! Tell him Katniss wants Gale's help!" Hawk-eye laughed like he said the funniest thing ever.  
"Katniss says hi Percy." I flew a little higher so I could pinpoint his position, completely forgetting Percy's little fear. "Since you've met my passenger I guess I could meet you where are you anyway."  
Hawk-eye gave the directions and we started to fly there. It was a rough ride, Percy wouldn't stop shifting around. I was guessing he had ADHD, like me and didn't like staying still. I didn't blame him, staying still was the hardest thing to do when you were a bundle of energy.  
Hey." Percy said his voice sounding tight. "You don't think we could, I don't know, walk there or maybe even ride a big alien."  
This was the perfect opportunity to bond with Percy, seeing he already bonded with one of my other team-mates. "So Percy you have a fear of heights. Is it because..." I paused for a second, what if Percy had a real reason to fear heights, should I try to down play it by joking about it or should I try to be a little sensitive about it? "Is it because of something that happened? Or is it just one of those things."  
"I'm not scared of heights I'm not scared of anything." Percy said.  
"There's nothing wrong with being scared of something." I truly believed it to. "Everyone is scared of something. Me? I'm scared of being forgotten, that's why I told everyone I was Iron-Man. So they would always remember me."  
"Yeah? Well I don't like attention I'd rather be forgotten sometimes."  
"You are very depressing. You know that. Nobody wants to be forgotten. They want to be remembered by the ones they care about. That's why the weirdos who can't find pants that fit write their names all over the place. They want people to remember them You know." I had a feeling I wasn't doing very good job at making Percy feel better.  
He sighed. "Do you know what its like to be a leader?" He asked.  
"Well know not really."  
"Well then listen. Leaders can't be scared of anything. They have to be fearless. They can't show fear or confusion or uncertainty. Their like..." Percy got stuck trying to find something that would fit.  
"Their like my Arc Reactor. They keep everything going...from shutting of."  
Percy nodded. "Exactly. I'm a leader. I have to stay strong to help the people who can't help themselves. Someone once told me that leaders are the people who don't go searching for it."  
"I'm about to say something that someone else told me. It was Captain America actually, so I know this is legit good advice. But don't tell him I said that. I don't need him thinking I follow his advice or anything. That would give him satisfaction. I can't have that. But anyway. Sometimes a Captain needs to be the soldier. He needs to let somebody else lead while he takes a needed rest. If the captain doesn't rest how can he lead his army into battle without losing half of it because he didn't do something right?" I didn't really know if it helped or not, but I was going for helped...a little.  
Percy was silent for a while. We rode in towards the place Hawk-eye called from. "I'm.." Percy paused before continuing. "I'm a little frightened about what could happen in the sky. I'm more of a sea-land guy. The sky never had that much appeal to me when I was a kid. Also my grandparents died on a plane. I guess that's a reason I don't like the sky as much as the ground."  
I could tell there was something else Percy wasn't telling me but I wasn't going to push it since he shared a little of his fear. I was a few feet from landing when Percy noticed how far from the ground we were. "Don't freak." He said standing up.  
"Hey what-" I didn't get to finish as at that exact moment Percy jumped of the suit. "Holy crap!" I hovered in mid-air watching him fall.  
Percy landed gracefully onto the ground. He looked up and grinned, looking a little like Loki when he did so. When I saw it I realized something else. Percy looked a lot like Loki. Same hair, only less greasy, his eyes were almost the exact same shade and held the same sort of glint in them the 'LOL watch what happens when I do this'. Only Percy's seemed more on the mischievous side, while Loki's was more on ' You'll end up dead by the end of this joke' side. I decided it was weird and wrote it of for later.

* * *

After walking around for a little while we finally found Hawk-eye. He was shooting aliens everywhere. He looked over at us and grinned. "Finally come to join the party Gale?" He asked. "I'm a hundred aliens ahead of you. You'll have to work hard if you want to beat me."  
Percy grinned at positioned his bow to shoot some aliens. "Your on. By the way Black Widow says hi." Percy started shooting aliens left and right. "You going to help you Tin Man (I couldn't think of one myself so I got one of the web.) or are you going to stand there and look pretty?"  
"I actually was going to just watch you guys and hope for the best, BUT since you so desperately need my help I guess I could bless you with my greatness." A loaded my my beams up and started firing them at every alien that got close.  
It lasted like that for a while, we kept insulting each other and laughing when one of us got burned. Percy was really witty when it came to comebacks, and when I asked him how he got so good at it, he just smiled and said he practiced with people who hated him.  
"How could people hate you?" I asked blowing up another alien. "You almost as awesome as me!"  
Percy grinned back at me. "I make more enemies mad in a single day then most people do in a life time!"  
"You would fit right in at S.H.I.E.L.D then!" Clint yelled as he dodged an alien fist and a stray arrow from Percy which ended u hitting the alien in the face. "That was my alien!"  
"Losers weepers, sheesh get with the program Katniss." Percy slipped under an alien and came back up and stabbing it in the back with a knife. "You know Black Widow told me something about that to, like being an apprentice for her or something. I think I agreed to meet her somewhere after this to talk more about it. I can't really remember it was like an hour ago, there's been to much excitement to remember everything."  
"Whoa! You mean she actually offered to teach you and stuff? You must have made quite the impression man." Hawk-Eye grinned as another alien fell to the ground defeated. "What did you do?"  
"I judo flipped a guy for insulting Hulk." Percy said as two aliens came at him. "Hulk's pretty cool once you get to know him."  
I was about to ask Percy if he had met all my teammates when Percy started to run towards a falling building. Under it was a women with a hurt leg holding a baby. Percy pushed her out of the way just as the building came down on him. "PERCY!" I yelled running over to him. Hawk-Eye heard me and noticed what was going on. He shouted out and killed the last alien in the area before coming over to where I was. (The women was helped by other people and they left, just so I don't have to explain what happened to her.)  
Percy was covered in rubble up to his chest. His bow lay next to him broken in half. He was half-conscious and smiled at us. "That didn't go as planned."  
"You IDIOT! Do you have some sort of hero-complex or something?" I yelled as I began to move the rubble. "seriously what's wrong with you. Why would you do that?"  
Percy blinked and looked confused for a second. "Why wouldn't I help? They were in trouble. I had to help them."  
"You really do have a hero-complex." I mumbled. I quickly removed the last piece of rubble. Hawk-Eye looked him over and sighed.  
"You have a concussion and-"  
Percy cut him off. "Three broken ribs, two fractured, four bruised, a twisted ankle, and a broken wrist."  
I stared at Percy. "How could you tell all that? Cause that's a little scary that you already know how badly your hurt. I mean like really scary." I looked at Percy again, who was rubbing his head and looking away from us. "Percy?"  
Percy looked up and gave me a pained grin. "I get injured a lot." Was all he said. He held his wrist up to his chest like a hurt child. "Can we go to the nearest water source?" He asked.  
Neither me or Hawk-Eye asked why as we dragged him to the closest pond there was. When we got there PErcy hobbled over to the water and looked at us like he was scared of what we might say or something. "Promise you guys won't freak?" He asked nervously.  
"Percy what are you going to-"  
"JUST-" He breathed a little before continuing. "Just don't freak out okay?"  
"Bu-" Hawk-Eye pushed me a little bit. "Fine I promise not to freak."  
"Me too." Hawk-Eye said watching Percy curiously.  
Percy went into the water and didn't come up after a few seconds. I was beginning to get worried when Percy came back up. I didn't expect to see Percy completely okay. there wasn't any injury to be seen on him. I didn't get it until Hawk-Eye spoke up.  
"You're some kind of mutant aren't you?" He didn't hold any judgment in his voice.  
Percy paused and nodded a little. "Kind of. I can control water and earthquakes and a can sometimes make a hurricane around myself when I'm really REALLY angry, but I have complete control over it." Percy looked at us like he expected us to back away from him like he had a disease or something. I have to admit it was slightly weird finding out he had powers like Thor but it was also kind of cool. Then something hit me. Hard.  
"Your not related to Thor are you? Your not like a Norse demi-god are you." I realized I sounded disgusted and changed my tone. "Not that that wouldn't be cool or anything."  
Percy rubbed his arm shyly. "Well I'm not a NORSE demigod..." He trailed of a little and grinned sheepishly.  
It took me a minute to get what he was implying. "If your not a NORSE demigod, what kind of demigod are you."  
So for the next ten minutes Percy told us about how the Greek Gods did, in fact, exist and how he was the only kid Poseidon had that was a demigod. He told us about why he was REALLY freaked by being in the sky, even though Zeus had said he wouldn't hurt Percy even if he was in his domain, he also told us how the gods were major stalkers and how thunder rumbled when they were talked about. (Thunder chose that moment to make itself known.) "Promise you wont tell anyone? Cause I'm really not supposed to tell anyone about this. Not without threats and stuff."  
"Can I at least tell Black Widow?" Hawk-Eye asked. "Because I tell her everything and we keep secrets too, like that time in Budapest. Nobody knows what happened there except me and her. So I can tell her right?"  
Percy nodded. "I guess you can tell everyone on your team, if you can trust them not to spill secrets."  
We all agreed to keep the secret and to only tell our team, not including Fury, who would have a fit if he found out. We parted ways after that, Percy going to go help some people and Katniss and I to go stop a power hungry reindeer.  
"I think I figured out his nickname." I said.  
Hawk-Eye, deciding to play along asked. "And what would that be?"  
"Aqua-Dude. OR maybe Water-Boy, or Ariel, or Nemo..."

What did you think? That was the longest chapter. And I couldn't find a nick name for Percy from Tony! IT was hard all the good ones were taken up already.  
If you guys come up with a cool water-based nickname I'll give it to him.  
Remember to review, follow, and favorite. And if you do fav. or follow, remember to vote for next chapter's Avenger!


	6. Thor and the Asgardian Warrior

Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I got bored with my life and decided to sleep for the rest of it. It didn't work so I just sat around all day being bored. I got bored of being bored and decided to play pranks on everyone in my family. I put frogs in the house while everyone was sleeping and waited for the screams to start. I put Baking soda in the ketchup and waited for the explosion. Put ice in a cup and waited for the flood. Put baby powder in the hair-dryer and waited for the shower to come back on. Filled an empty mayo jar with vanilla pudding and waited for the gagging. connected a wireless mouse to parents a computer and waited for the anger. Put pepper in salt dispenser and waited for the sneezes. Put salt in the sugar and waited for the what's. Made faces on the eggs looking scared and some looking to the egg next to it that was smashed waiting for the laughter. Put two small balloons in cake pan covered them in icing waited for the pop. Put a fog horn on a up and down chair waited for the screams. froze some mento in ice waited for someone to have a soda. Mixed skittles, M & M's, and other similar candies in the same jar waited for someone to grab a hand full. Put red food dye in toilet waited for somebody to flush.

Lets just say they can't figure out who did it. Nor have they ever.

I don't own anything

Most of these came of the web, so I thank it for everything.

ON WITH THINE STORY YOUNG SCOLARS!

might have trouble with this chapter with its medieval talk and stuff. So I made it pretty modern except for when Thor talks.

* * *

Thor P.O.V.  
The south part of the city was calm. Not a single alien seemed to come towards this area. People milled around some going to a large tent only to come out with supplies or bellytimber. I landed on the outer edges of the camp causing people to scream and run towards a safe area. A small mortal boy came towards me holding a sword tightly in his fist. He looked ready for a fight when he saw me. He looked me up and down probably trying to see if I was a threat to his camp.  
"Who are you?" He asked stopping a few feet in front of me, keeping enough distance away from me to attack.  
"I am Thor the Norse god of Thunder. Who art thee young warrior? " I walked closer to the mortal boy but he didn't relax.  
"I'm Percy Jackson. I'm the leader of this camp. What can I do for you Thor?"  
I gasped. "Did thee sayeth thy name wast Perseus Jackson." he nodded nervously pulling his sword up slightly. "Odin's Beard! Stories of thy bravery fill the halls of Asgardian homes! Ti's an honor to meeteth thee Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon. Mayhap we could share stories at the end of this battle? "  
He scowled and mumble something about all gods being major stockers and how they only seemed to stock him. He looked confused for a second before it left his face."Yeah sure. What's attacking New York anyway? It's not anything I know about."  
I nod sadly. "It is mine brother, Loki god of Mischief and lies. thee behold just like him." I looked at Perseus. He looked as Loki did he was a young-ling. "The resemblance is striking. if 't be true I didst not knoweth I would assume thee wast one of his children."  
"...What?" The young warrior looked confused. "Can you talk English please."  
A mortal man walked up to us. "He said 'If I did not know I would assume you were one of his children.'" The man walked away.  
Perseus looked at the man before looking back at me. "Okay..."  
"Perseus..."  
"My friends call my Percy." He looked at me. "Only people who want me dead or are my enemies call me Perseus. So I'd rather you call me Percy."  
I grinned. Pers-no- Percy considered me a friend. I completely forgot what I was going to tell him after that.  
We continued to talk as Perseus walked me through the camp. He would stop occasionally and help the mortals with whatever was troubling them. I couldn't stop smiling. The stories of his kindness were not exaggerated. He didn't think he was above anyone nor did he think people were above him. He treated everybody as equals. He naturally led the mortals without hesitation. They continued to look to him for guidance.  
I watched as he helped a group of mortals older than himself settle down and help them calm down. He refused bellytimber (Food) when it was offered to him, telling the mortals to give it to the children or to other hungry occupants. The peace of the area didn't last long though. The safe Haven of the Misgard's was ruined.  
"Sir!" Someone yelled. "SIR!"  
Percy looked at the taller man. "What? What's going on?"  
"A large group of aliens are coming this way. What do we do?"  
Percy looked at the people, all of which were looking at him, fear filling their eyes. "You!" He said pointing at 3 people. "Take a small group of people and go take the camp down. Move it farther south. You, take a group of women with you and gather up the children, take another group of people and load the food up. Make sure people know we're moving, tell them to only take what they need. Make sure the injured are helped. Under no circumstances is anyone to be left behind. The rest of you, go help were ever you're needed most."  
A mortal man looked at Perseus. "And what about you?"  
Perseus grinned and patted my arm. "We're going to go make those aliens wish they hadn't come to Earth."  
The man shook his head and left.  
"Ready to go fight your bro's army?"  
"Bro?"  
"Brother."  
I grin. "Let us maketh haste and vanquish our enemies. "  
We charged the aliens and started to fight. "I shall smite thee!" I bellowed slamming Mjolnir into an alien foolish enough to come near enough. I slammed lightning into others who were quick enough to avoid Mjolnir. I looked over to Percy and gasped. Percy wasn't holding back as he fought. He had his own personal hurricane forming around him. He used it the water from the hurricane to form ice and throw it at aliens, piercing their delicate armor and killing them. He would smash the water into the aliens causing them to smash into each other. I watched as the water around him started to go closer to him, he suddenly shot into the air taking all the water with him. When he reached the highest point possible he froze the water into sharp knife like forms, he then threw the ice shards at aliens, destroying what was left of the group. I watched as Percy began to fall through the sky wondering what he was doing. A sharp whistle pierced the air, followed by a black blur flying past Percy. Percy grabbed on and sat upon the blur's back.  
I landed next to Percy. "This must be Blackjack your mighty stallion!" Blackjack snorted.  
"This is Thor, he's heard of us. We're really popular from where he comes from." Percy a cube of whiteness. "Here's a sugar cube." Blackjack took the cube and flew off. "He says you smell like burned hair, but he likes you."  
"I am glad to heareth that." I slapped Percy on the back causing him to stumble. "You fight like an Asgardian Warrior!"  
Percy looked at Mjolnir. "Cool hammer, Leo as one but it doesn't look anything like yours."  
"It is enchanted so that only those who art worthy can pick t up. if 't be true Mjolnir deems thee worthy thee wilt has't the powers of me. Gaining the power to useth Mjolnir and the power ov'r lightning. " I looked at Percy wondering if he would be deemed worthy or not, or if he was tempted by the thought of power.  
Percy looked at me, obviously not tempted by power. "Cool."  
(This next part is completely made up I don't know if this would actually happen or not.)  
I grinned "Hither." I said throwing Mjolnir at Percy. He caught it with ease, as he lifted it up, he was showered in a bright light. When the light died down I saw Percy in different clothing. HE was now wearing Asgardian armor and wearing a red cape much like my own. Percy looked at himself and snorted.  
"This isn't the weirdest thing to happen to me, but it goes to the top 30." Percy gave me back Mjolnir, but his clothes didn't change simply staying as armor. "I feel like Superman with this cape on. Tell me." Percy said jokingly turning in a circle. "Do I look like your brother now?"  
"You behold like an Asgardian warrior, like a mini-me. mine brother wears green and black." I laughed as Percy continued to examine his clothing.  
"Do I get to keep this?" He asked.  
"Aye"

Are you mad at your brother? For doing what he's doing?" Percy looked at me.  
I paused. "I am depress'd he hath gone down this path. " I looked away. "I cannot giveth up on him though. "  
Percy patted my shoulder. "You can't ever give up on family. It might take a while but eventually they'll realize what their doing is wrong and they'll come back. It could take years or it could centuries. You can't rush them. You have to wait. You just wait, be patient. He'll understand one day and he'll ask forgiveness."  
"You art very wise for someone so young." I tell him.  
Percy shrugged. "I know from experience." Percy looked around. " have to go help my camp. You go help your friends. Their going to need you." Percy waved good-bye and left.  
I looked towards the sky, hoping that Percy's words would ring true one day. "You sound like a true Asgardian warrior."

* * *

That's it! That's this chapter. The next chapter is going to be about Percy meeting Loki and having a style talk.

I love you guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review. Favorite. Follow.


	7. Loki and the Feelings Boy

Hi guys. Sorry I have trouble updating. I get bored easily and I can't stay in the same place for long without getting agitated. This chapter is about Percy meeting Loki. Its gonna be short cause Loki is evil and stuff so they can't be friends... well they could be. Maybe Loki could have a small liking to Percy... I mean it could work...  
I don't own PJ or Avengers.  
Gosh this is hard, evil really isn't my style.  
Loki first meets Percy he doesn't have helmet or staff

* * *

Loki's P.O.V.  
When I first saw the red cape I thought it was Thor coming towards me, that is until the figure in the cape tripped on it and fell, a shock of black hair made itself known telling me it wasn't Thor at all. I then noticed the figure was too small to be the blundering idiot. I narrowed my eyes towards the boy, who had stood up and brushed himself off. He was wearing Asgardian armor, but was obviously from Midgard, or Earth as they called it. The boy must have been able to pick up Mjolnir, Thor's pathetic hammer, though the boy didn't seem to have it now. I watched as the boy looked around for civilians, he looked up at me, obviously not aware that I was the cause of the destruction of the city, and smiled. I grinned inwardly and went over to the boy. I was shocked about how alike we looked, from the eyes and hair to the crooked smile that screamed trouble. I almost immediately thought he was one of mine. He stopped a few feet in front of me and finally seemed to notice I wasn't wearing normal earthly attire, he narrowed his eyes seeming to wonder if he could trust me. Though my attire didn't stop him from talking to me.  
"Are you injured at all?" The boy asked obviously worried about my health. He seemed to notice that I wasn't panicking or even hurt.  
"I'm fine. Who are you?" I admit I was close to just leave the boy and go on my way to take over the world, but there was something about the boy that just made me want to be around him. It confused me to no end and I was determined to figure out the cause of the unnatural pull.  
He didn't let his guard down. "I'm Percy Jackson. You?"  
I kept a blank face on but my thoughts were raging. This scraggly boy was Percy Jackson? The supposed hero of Olympus? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I decided to play innocent. "I'm Alexander. I- who's attacking? What's going on?" I let myself look panicked.  
Percy didn't seem fooled at all, he seemed to grow more guarded if anything. " It doesn't matter. There's a group of people over there getting shelter, If you promise not to get panic-y and scare them we could go over there and get you some food."  
I allowed Percy to lead me to a clear area, I noticed there wasn't any people here and know the jig was up. I waited to see what Percy would do.  
Percy looked at me, a fierce scowl gracing his face. Reminding me of what I did when I was sad as a child. "Why does everyone try to take over the world? Why does everyone want power?"  
I raised my eyebrows letting a sneer cross my face. "What would you know about power?" I made the staff appear in my hand and pointed it at Percy. "You've obviously never felt the urge to have this kind of power. To have an entire world under your feet."  
"Spare me the monologue." Percy said holding up a hand. Of course I was surprised, I held back a smirk realizing I had done almost the exact same thing when I was younger and didn't want to hear want my family had to say to me. "You remind me of a friend."  
I snarled. "Don't compare me to your mortal friends."  
"He actually tried to kill me a few times. He also wanted to take over the world. All he really wanted was for the gods to give their kids the time of day." Percy looked at me. "I think you've heard this story?"  
"I'm nothing like that." I denied. I raised my staff slowly.  
(Fight moment coming right up. Made a fight seen hard. Only saw movie once barely remember anything about the fight.)  
Percy looked around the city, his eyes tired and sad. He faced me, the destroyed city behind him, making him look like one of the heroes on the Misgard t.v. He no longer looked like a tiny human boy. He looked like someone who had seen more than they should have. He looked like he just wanted the world to stay at peace for just a little while. I started to fidget. I don't know why. I felt guilty...and I HATED it. "Don't let this end in death, yours or anybody else's." Percy said calmly. "The bad guys aren't meant to win. You can always come over to the good side, I mean, I hear we always win." Percy gave a cocky grin.  
I point my staff at Percy's chest, his grin becomes a set line, like he knows he's done his best and there wasn't anything that was going to change my mind. "Not this time." Using the staff I shot a dark blue beam at Percy. He crouched down and rolled to the side to avoid it. HE came up in a fighting stance holding a sword in his hands. His eyes no longer held the tired look in them, they now only showed a fierce determination. "You'll make an excellent addition to my army."  
Percy shook his head. "I'm not joining your army." He took a relaxed fighting position. "And I'm not going to fight you either."  
"Turning tail like a coward then?" I sneered at him. "Just like Thor. To scared to fight when things get personal."  
Percy looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Thor doesn't want to fight you because he cares about you. He still cares about you even though it doesn't seem like it." I didn't let him continue, I swung my staff at him. He dodged it, spinning around it and lifting his sword to block my second attack. He kicked me in the chest creating a gap between us. I immediately went back I send a kick towards Percy catching him in the face, sending him to the ground and his sword flying. I pointed my staff at his throat slowly moving it towards his heart. I touched his chest and waited for his eyes to go black. Percy glared up at me, but confusion laced his vision, slowly his eyes began to turn black. I could tell he was fighting it but was losing control, I pressed the staff into his chest a little harder. I watched as his eyes became completely black, I took the staff away.  
"Stand up." I ordered. Percy stood up stiffly. "Follow me." I began walking away, Percy held still for a few seconds before following.

* * *

I watched Percy struggle with the control for an hour. We had stopped walking, we were now sitting on top of a random building. I couldn't help but feel happy that Percy was on my side suddenly. It made me absolutely giddy for some reason. I had him tell of the adventures he had as a way to keep me entertained. I had heard the stories thousands of times but they seemed more interesting when they were told by the adventurer himself. The longer I looked at Percy the longer I began to wonder if he was on of my children. I know it was impossible because he already had a father, but I began to wonder about the future if- no WHEN - I began ruling the Earth. I would need an heir, for some reason Percy seemed like the best choice. It had to be the fact that even though he was supposed to be the enemy he seemed to make everyone like him. He just had that aura around him. I began to wonder what I would have to teach him, he would have to know everything about the nine realms. Before that I would have to stop controlling him, you can't have a leader who follows others orders, they have to make they're own choices. But Percy would only keep fighting him, I began to think of ways to get Percy to stay on his side after the 'war'. Erasing his memories would work , but what to erase? I couldn't erase some things and leave others, if I did Percy wouldn't be the same. Of course if I erased everything I could act as if I was Percy's father, it would work perfectly. I looked over at Percy who was sitting cross-legged next to me, his red Asgardian cape spread out behind him. His face held the innocence of a toddler for some reason. He held something in his hands that I couldn't see.  
"What are you holding?" I went over to were Percy was. I crouched down to his level. Percy held out his empty hands. "What were you messing with?" I asked again.  
"I was playing with the moisture in the air, see?" Percy moved his hands in slow circles and I watched in amusement as a small water person formed and started walking it slowly started running only to stop in front of a water wall. I continued to watch the mini-adventure, it ended with the water person growing smaller and smaller. It suddenly hit me, I grinned and turned around looking down at the city I left Percy to continue playing with his water. I could turn Percy into a small child while removing his memories. I could then raise Percy as my own and when the time came I could give the throne over to him. The people would, no doubt, like Percy as a ruler because he cared more about the people that about himself, he would make life better for them. I continued to think about it until I became certain it was a good idea. I began to imagine raising Percy wondering what would make him happy.  
I jerked back when a realized what I was thinking about. I scowled knowing I could never raise a child. Nor did I need a heir. Discarding those thoughts I turned to Percy, only to find him staring at me, his eyes wide and curious, like those of a child. I told Percy to stay and I began to walk away from him, wondering what had led me to start thinking like that. I ended up dismissing it, I decided I no longer needed Percy. After getting some distance away from the building I looked back. I saw Thor and Iron-man both landing on the roof where I had left Percy.  
I let go of my control over Percy knowing it would end up with him unconscious. I watched as Iron-man flew away from the building with a caped boy in his arms, followed closely by a caped man.  
I turned away from the sight. If I lost this fight, I would flip the coin and Join Thor with his friends, if only to get closer to the boy that made me feel guilty and strangely father-like. To get closer to a boy who got to me and my heart faster than anyone else ever had.  
But that would never happen because I was going to win.

* * *

Well that was out of character! I don't think I did a very good job doing Loki! Well next is a scene were Percy meets up with the team and watches Loki get sent of and stuff! I love of reviews so give me lots and lots!


	8. Last Time is Only The Start Maybe

Here's the next chapter, I'm glad a lot of you liked Loki's chapter. Nobody even told me they hated it. I'm glad. :)  
This chapters gonna be bad. I'm up at 2 in the morning because if a lay down I can't breathe, don't know why but whateves right?  
So I was thinking, if I DO continue this story I want Percy's mom to be Loki's daughter or something! But she didn't inherit anything from him or nothin!  
I own nothing but the words that flow across the page. All characters belong to someone else.  
Okay so listen the fight is over and their all eating shawarma, even Percy.  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been staying late after school, and even before the school year began, to practice for the play the school is putting on this year. I'm properties helper and a mouse, and singer, and backup-actress. Its harder work then I thought it was! Everybody is always moving everything out of place so I always have to put it back. Getting a costume for myself was hard as well, seeing as I'm a medium size girl while all the other girls are large or extra small. (seriously embarrassing to try on 10 dresses and find only one to fit correctly then have to try on 20 more because the costume manager didn't like the fact that it made my body look smaller than it was. Seriously not my fault I'm half a size smaller than you!) We play it in a month!  
LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME: PERCY IS GOING TO BE LIKE TECH SMART LIKE STARK K?  
Iron-Man P.O.V.  
Percy continued to stare at the food in front of him. He pocked it again before looking at me. "What is this again?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Stop being a baby and eat it already." Percy hesitatingly stabbed it and sniffed it, without hesitating I shoved it in his mouth. He swallowed it quickly and began to cough violently. "See didn't that taste great?" I grinned as Thor laughed at Percy's coughing and my joke.  
"You Misgard's have a funny way of celebration." He smacked Percy on the back causing him to cough more violently than before.  
I looked over him once more just to make sure he was okay, when Thor and I had found him lying still on the roof of the building I had a heart-attack (not really but close enough). I had J.A.R.V.I.S. check him for a pulse and was relieved when I found one, Thor and I had rushed him back to my DESTROYED tower only to find Loki there sadly we had to leave Percy by himself and by the time we got back to Percy, he was barely conscious of what was going on around him. The entire team was shocked to hear Percy recap on what had happened to him, Clint nodded his head when Percy told us he could hardly remember what happened, all he really remembered Loki is telling to show him a trick with water. After questioning Percy about the Thor look, getting an answer and trying it for ourselves (and failing), we all went to a shawarma restaurant for, you'll never guess, pizza, I'm kidding we went for Shawara. I looked at Percy again wondering what made me worry about him. I was guessing it was his lade back manner, his teenage weirdness, and he just had that vibe that made people trust him, even though they didn't really know him. I looked at the rest of my team noticing every single one of them were staring at Percy with the affection of a proud parent (Thor), the approval of a mentor (Natasha and Clint?!), an over-protective friend (Bruce). Steve had the same look in his eyes that Percy did, the one that screamed relief when looking at their teammates, all still alive and well.  
"So Percy have you thought of my offer?" Natasha asked looking at Clint, who nodded his head. "You could stay at the tower."  
Percy was about to answer when I interrupted. "Wait I didn't say he could stay at the tower MY tower! What if I say no?"  
"Are you saying you don't want me around?" Percy asked widening his eyes into big green puppy dog eyes. A quick glance around confirmed my suspicions, everyone's gaze had softened (Tasha's and Clint's the least of them all. Bruce's the most.)  
I felt myself grow weak under the sad eyes. "I-I never said that!" Did I just STUTTER, I've only known this kid for, like a day, and he already has me rapped around his fingers. And by the looks of it he know it too...and so did the others.I grinned internally, Percy had everyone rapped up like a Christmas present.  
"Sooo.." Clint asked waving his hand around. "You say," he changed his voice in an attempt to sound like Percy but sounded more like a chipmunk. "Why of COURSE I'll take up your offer and live with you guys! I can't wait to be awesome like you two! You guys are my heroes and being a top secret spy would be great! I can't believe I'm going to be friends with Hawk-eye! I''m so lucky to have you guys as friends!" he changed back to his normal voice. " Glad you decided to join us! You could never be as awesome as us, but you can be close 5th. Glad we're your heroes and being a spy is awesome. Believe it kid! And yes you are lucky to have us as friends." He grinned at Percy who looked unimpressed.  
"Actually." Percy looked at each of us with seriousness covering his face, all traces of mischief gone, everyone leaned in waiting for his answer.  
I could tell that half of the table wanted him to join, if not all of it, but I could see that some of them didn't want him there just in cause he got hurt. We wanted him but we didn't, how does that make any sense?  
We leaned in further waiting impatiently for Percy to talk.  
"Actually." He repeated. "i think I want to take over the world starting with the end of the Avengers, then S.H.I.E.L.D., then world domination is all mine. Loki gave me the idea, such a smart man just not enough original thought."  
Percy said it so seriously I completely believed he was gong t try to take over the world, well until I saw a smirk coming to the corner of his lips. Time to play along then.  
"Well you got most of us rapped around that finger of yours so I'm willing to help." I put my hand at the center of the table, Percy caught on quickly putting his hand under mine. "So." I ask. "Who's with us? Tasha's gonna join, Percy's got her hooked tighter than me. Clint will join cause Tasha joined. Thor has is major fan-boy for Percy so he's in. Hulk loves Percy lots so Bruce is in."  
Nobody denied what was being said. Percy and I looked at Steve. Percy cocked an eyebrow. "Are you in Cap, or are you going to be the first to fall?" The entire table was quiet as everyone looked at Cap. He looked like he was going to hyperventilate if he had to choose.  
"Well Cap?" I asked.  
He never got to answer because Percy burst out laughing, he laughed so hard he ended up holding his stomach and having is face to the table, and in his food. "You... ... you actually... think that I... could take over the... world?" Every time he paused it was either to laugh hysterically or to gasp for breath. When he finished he sat straighter in his chair grinning like a kid with ice-cream high. "I can't take over the world I would destroy lives and the world. Me in charge just seems like a bad idea in general."  
Half the table looked relieved (again). Cap looked especially Cap. Tasha and Clint were both nodding in approval at Percy.  
"You're a great liar, that's one of the best things an agent or spy can have, especially if being interrogated by the enemy." Tasha said. "I could just barely tell you were lying, the smile in the end, before Stark joined in, gave you away."  
"You're also great at deflecting questions. Another great skill to have when being interrogated." Clint added. "I hardly remember asking you a question because of what you said."  
Percy shrugged. "Well coming up with reasons my school's were always being destroyed does that to you."  
Cap took a second glance at Percy when he said that. "What?"  
Percy shrugged as if it was normal to destroy school property. "Bad things happen to me at school. I literally get kicked out of every school I go to. The last school I went to the band room got set on fire while I was the only person in the area. Before that I accidentally blow the school up. Before that I killed a teacher. Before that I blow up a school bus with a revolutionary war cannon. Then I dumped my class into a shark tank, that was a weird one."  
"How come your not on any of S.H.I.E.L.D.'S files." I asked as I went through them. "Seriously you could be considered a terrorist for all that."  
Percy shifted. "I think the fact that a blow up the arch and a volcano can be considered more terrorist than blowing a school up." He shifted again. "Plus I have a way with technology. Seriously the file was really big, but I deleted it little by little, like a sentence a day so they wouldn't notice anything missing until it was to late."  
Clint stared at Percy "You blow up a volcano?"  
Percy nodded rubbing his arms as if it was a painful memory. "Yeah I was inside it too, not the best way to handle the problem but that was all I could think of." Percy was getting uncomfortable so I changed the subject to his hacking skills.  
I snorted. "You're more like me then those guys." I waved at the 2 assassins as I spoke. "I'm going to guess hacking is a good skill too?"  
Both nodded. Clint looked at Percy again. "So what's your answer?  
Percy looked at them, once everyone on the team know his secrets it kind of felt like we were a big dysfunctional family, Percy the kid with weird powers, Cap the 0 year old super solider mom, Bruce the big-green-protective dad, Tasha and Clint the super spy/secret aunt and uncle, Thor the weird cousin ( cause technically they are related on the godly side), and me the fun uncle that spoils him. And yes I will spoil him like a billionaire spoils his... whatever.  
Percy grinned crookedly at all of us. "I'm totally willing to hang around, you guys might just attract more trouble than me."  
I could actually feel the table's spirit rise and fall just as quickly. I looked around wondering what happened, I noticed everyone was staring at Percy who was looking towards the door everyone turned to see what was there. There by the door was Nick Fury.  
"I got an off feeling about him." Percy muttered narrowing his eyes at him. "I'm not going to like him. My gut instinct is telling me to leave before things get ugly." Percy started playing with Riptide in pen form (yeah he told us like all of it).  
"Good to see all of you in one piece." Fury said as he looked at everyone, before his sights narrowed on Percy. "Who's this."  
Before anyone could say anything Percy grinned like he just won something awesome. "I'm Paul! Paul Jackson! I saw these dudes kick butt! They were like totally wicked!" Percy was pretending to be a normal teenager! How funny! "I'm totally gonna put their pics on Twitter and Pinterest and like ALL of my accounts. I'm gonna totally became famous cause of these guys." Percy held up a phone from out of nowhere. He turned back to us still acting. " I got pics of all of em especially Captain America and Iron-Man, you guys are SO my heroes! We should hang out sometime dudes, oh and dudettes. Catch you later!" Percy winked before turning around and running out of the store. Pretending to make calls and texts as he left.  
Fury narrowed his eyes at me. "You payed him to do that didn't you?"  
I pretended to be hurt. "Why would I do such a thing! The kid just came up to us and started taking pictures, he even sat down with us. Seriously are all kids like that?"  
He snorted before turning to the rest of the Avengers. "Meeting room on the Helicarrier in 10 minutes be on time. That means you Stark." Fury left and within ten seconds everyone got a text from Percy.  
It said only a few words. "Avengers Assemble, Stark Tower."  
And that is only the beginning of our adventures together.

So do you guys want a sequel or is this good here? This is it...I guess. Gosh I feel like I did a crab job on this. Read. Review. Tell my what you want my next story to be about. I'll take some requests but not all but MOST.


	9. SQUEL!

So many of you guys wanted an update/ new story. I'm free of any other stories so I decided to make a sequel of my next story.

So here's a summery (KIND OF) of what I think I'm going to write about.

Summery: After finding out his mother was (NOTICE WAS) a daughter to Loki, Percy moved in with the Avengers. He tells them about his life and how everyone of his grandparents were evil and psychotic. They learn about Loki but forgive him. Natasha and Clint train him to be a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. behind Nick Fury's back.

(*-*)

) )

/ \

First chapters almost up and ready to be read.


End file.
